runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of a Noob 1
Characters Main Character: Garrett Combat Level: 3 Weapons & Armour: Bronze Chainbody and Legs, Training Sword and Shield ---- Character 2: Shopkeeper Combat Level: N/A Weapons & Armour: Brown Apron ---- Character 3: Harlan, the Fighting Tutor Combat Level: N/A Weapons & Armour: Tutor Uniform, Defense Skillcape, Training Sword and Shield ---- Character 4: Mysterious Man in Rusty Green Armour Combat Level: 29 Weapons & Armour: Full Adamant, Adamant 2-H Sword Story Garrett was what they call a "noob" or "nub". He has just teleported from Tutorial Island to a new world. "Where am I", said Garrett when he opened his eyes to a bustling town with a fortress behind him. "Ah you have arrived in Lumbridge", said the Lumbridge Guide. "Lumbridge is a town of many things and I hope you will enjoy it here." Garrett thanked the Lumbridge Guide and wondered off into a shack. "Hello sir, how may I help you", said a shopkeeper. "What is this?" replied Garrett. "Ah sir 'tis Lumbridge at my General Store", the shopkeeper said proudly. "I would like some food please", said Garrett. "Food? Well how much do you have?". "Well about 200 GP", replied Garrett."That's enough...say I'll sell you a cooked chicken for 1 GP", the shopkeeper offered."That is a very good deal;I'll take it", says Garrett as he hands the shopkeeper 2 GP. "Um this Lumbridge...can I get some decent weapons?" Garrett looks down at his bronze sword and wooden shield. "Why certainly!", said the excited shopkeeper. "I happen to know the Fighting Tutor back there." "How much are the weapons?", said Garrett uneasy. "Well...free and they have the sword has the quality of a Bronze Longsword", replied the shopkeeper. "Thank you shopkeeper; I'll go see him", says Garrett as he walks away. Garrett traced back his steps when someone yelled, "Hey you!". Garrett turned around and saw a tall man wielding a blue sword and a shield with a blue cross. "Who are you?", said Garrett. "Me? I'm the Fighting Tutor and the best tutor you'll get.", the Fighting Tutor said with a happy face. "Hmmm....I like your cape...where did you get it?". "Oh this? This is my skill cape and you can get one too if you ever reach 99 Defense". "How do I get that?", asked Garrett. "Well certainly not with that puny sword of yours;here take this". The Fighting Tutor hands Garrett a shiny sword with a blue hilt. "That'll do for you and take this shield too". The Fighting Tutor reaches to get a white shield with a blue cross like his, looks at it, and hands it to Garrett. "Keep that sword okay?" said the Fighting Tutor. Garrett waved and left to cross a bridge. Garrett sees a caged gate and asks a nearby guard what's going on. "Well you have to pay 10 GP to enter Al-Kharid or you make take the long way across". "Well what does this rode lead on to?", Garrett points at a semi-winding road. "That is the road to get to Varrock, a famous and no doubt, somewhere you have got to go", said the guard. "Thank you", replied Garrett as he continued walking. Suddenly, by stepping into a trap, Garrett is ambushed by a goblin. It punched him squarely in the chest and Garrett fumbled back. "I got it!", said a man clad in rusty green armour. He jumped up and smashed the goblin which it dropped a pile of bones. "Here take pick up these bones and bury them", the man said "They will help raise your prayer level". "Thank you", replied Garrett. "Ah you need some armor...here take this", the man said as he reached out and gave Garrett some bronze chainbody and legs. Garrett kindly took the armour and put it on and then buried the bones. "Good day sir", said the man as he walked away, slaying more goblins. Garrett turned to the right and entered a cow but read a signpost. "Due to passing adventurers, 126814 cows have been killed today. The farmers believe this to be a form of epidemic" said the signpost. He looked up and saw many cows get massacred for food, furs, and bones. Garrett picked a cow calf and tried to attack it. The calf rammed him but got slayed when Garrett lunged at it with his training sword. The calf dropped some meat and bones which he happily picked up. Garrett buried the bones again and received a prayer level increase. He was more than capable to use the Thick Skin prayer. Garrett started a jig in which he congratulated himself for raising a level. After an hour, Garrett raised 2 Attack, 1 Strength, and 2 Defense levels. Seeing no use to continue the bloodshed, he left with the golden sundown behind him. The Tale Continues... For more on Garrett's adventures, see Tales of a Noob 2. Category:Noobs Category:Stories